


Bleach: Orange Blaze, Amber Flame 11: A Happy Autumn Day

by YenGirl



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YenGirl/pseuds/YenGirl
Summary: With the weather turning even colder, it's time to enjoy autumnal delights. Sequel to A Happy Volunteer Day.





	Bleach: Orange Blaze, Amber Flame 11: A Happy Autumn Day

**Author Notes:**  Hello again, everyone! This story is the longest one in my IchiHime series. It continues on from  **A Happy Volunteer Day** so it will make more sense if you've read that one. I've decided to go down a different route this time and hope you enjoy it :)

**Warnings:**  Although still T rated, there are some racy moments ahead so be warned.

**Rating:**  T

**Disclaimer:**  Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

\- Story Start -

It was nearing the end of November and the weather in Tokyo had turned very cold.

Still, Orihime was happy as she puttered about her small kitchen one Sunday morning. Autumn brought its own delights, like fluffy sweaters and long skirts, hearty soups and warm desserts. The last one with red bean paste, of course.

In fact, she had just made a pot of  _zenzai–oshiruko_ , a thick sweet red bean soup often served with  _mochi (_ rice cakes) or  _shiratama dango_  (glutinous rice flour dumplings). She was just trying to decide which of the latter two Ichigo would prefer when the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" she wondered, glancing at the kitchen clock. Ichigo had promised to pick her up at noon for lunch, and it was only half past ten. Wiping her hands on a towel, she went to open the door.

Rukia and Renji stood outside, dressed in new gigai (complete with sweaters and jeans) and wearing big smiles.

"Rukia-san! Abarai-san!" Orihime exclaimed.

"Good morning, Inoue," Rukia greeted. "Renji and I just picked up our new gigai and some artificial soul pills from Urahara. We have a few hours to spare so we thought we'd pay you a visit."

"Of course, please come in." Smiling, Orihime stood to one side and waved her guests in. "You're in luck, I just made dessert!"

The two Shinigami perked up at that.

"We were lucky to catch Urahara too," Rukia said. "He and the others were about to leave on a three day trip to northern Japan."

"A vacation? Do you know where they're going?" Orihime asked.

"Tessai said it was to 'catch a most splendid sight'," Renji added. "Do you know where that might be?"

"Oh, my guess is they're going to Kyoto!" Orihime clapped her hands, eyes sparkling. "That's one of the most famous places in Japan to view autumn leaves!"

When Renji's eyebrows went up and Rukia's purple eyes widened, Orihime had a feeling the four of them, including Ichigo, would spend this afternoon doing something similar.

\- o -

After a quick phone call to Ichigo who suggested they spend a couple of hours at the local park instead of going anywhere too far, Renji was dispatched to the nearest supermarket to pick up a few food items for a picnic. Meanwhile, Orihime and Rukia made mochi, cooked rice and cut up sheets of dried seaweed.

Renji returned in record time with canned tuna and mayo which, together with the rice, toasted sesame seeds and seaweed, made for tasty  _onigiri_  or rice balls. He and Rukia started shaping the steaming hot rice ("an excellent way to test our new heat resistant gigai!" Rukia decided) while Orihime poured the red bean soup into a thermos jug. Ichigo turned up not long after that with a Japanese cheesecake that Yuzu had baked for Orihime, fresh out of the oven.

The two girls had recently started a tradition of exchanging desserts with one another. It was fine with Ichigo since he got to enjoy both, except that he also had to relay the feedback on said desserts word for word. He thought the lavish, extravagant compliments were completely unnecessary... as unnecessary as Yuzu's constant hints on what a terrific older sister Orihime would make for Karin and herself one day.

It was something he already knew.

\- o -

The four friends were soon ready to set out for the park with two baskets of food carried by the guys. Ichigo and Orihime wore jeans and thick sweaters, but Rukia and Renji found their gigai warm enough.

Even though the sun was out, the park was quite deserted compared to spring or summer time. There was only one family having a picnic there and three couples walking around and enjoying each other's company.

Renji made a beeline for the nearest vacant table and the others followed suit.

"What a change from  _hanami_  viewing," Rukia said, looking around her. The pretty pink and white flowers of the sakura trees had given way to leaves of yellows, orange, rust reds and copper, but the sight was just as stunning.

\- o -

It was a pleasant way to spend a Sunday afternoon, snacking on onigiri and cheesecake, sipping warm red bean soup and admiring the view around them.

Orihime also brought the photo book she had compiled from photos taken at Hitachi Seaside Park. Rukia ooh-ed and ahh-ed over the beautiful scenery while Renji nudged a stoic Ichigo in the ribs about the birthday cake he had made for Orihime.

"Let's go again next spring when they have more flowers," Orihime urged. "I'm sure Tatsuki, Ishida and Sado would like to come along."

Rukia nodded, beaming.

"I'll ask Byakuya-nii-sama too. He loves flowers!"

Orihime giggled as Ichigo and Renji promptly choked on their food.

When Rukia learned they had helped out at a soup kitchen a month ago and a recycling centre last week, she asked to be included if they decided to help an orphanage. Renji nodded his agreement, his eyes gleaming with interest. Knowing the two of them had grown up on the streets of Rukongai, Ichigo and Orihime promised to tell them ahead of time.

The four of them were so engrossed in chatting that none of them realised the sun had disappeared behind increasingly dark clouds... until the first fat raindrops fell.

"It's raining," Ichigo stated the obvious, putting down his teacup.

They looked up at the sky and then at each other in alarm, and then it was a mad scramble to throw everything back in the baskets, whether it was leftover food or empty wrappers and run for shelter. Unfortunately, the rain was as sudden as it was heavy, and the nearest shelter wasn't all that near.

By the time they reached the first row of shops, they were soaked to the skin.

"Well, that was sudden." Renji glared up at the sky.

"I should've brought umbrellas," Ichigo muttered, looking at Orihime whose hair was plastered to her head.

"Let's just wait it out," she suggested, shivering as the wind picked up. "I'm sure it won't last long."

But the rain got heavier and was soon accompanied by the rumble of thunder. People were hurrying past them, intent on getting home. The sidewalks were narrow and there were quite a few 'Excuse me's and 'Sorry's.

Then Orihime sneezed which helped to make up Ichigo's mind.

"Let's all go to my place since it's the nearest," he decided.

"Oh, we couldn't possibly impose-" Rukia began, only to give a sheepish smile when Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her. "Ah. Thank you."

"What about your father?" Orihime asked. "Is he still at the hospital?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Goat Face has been helping Ishida's dad for the past few days since a couple of doctors are on holiday," he explained to Rukia and Renji. "But my sisters are at home."

"Let's go then," Renji said and picked up the basket he had put on the floor.

\- o -

By the time they reached Karakura Clinic, the heavy downpour had become a thunderstorm and all four of them looked like drowned rats.

" _Tadaima_ ," Ichigo called as he opened the door, but there was no reply.

They removed their shoes and padded to the kitchen where Ichigo's sharp eyes spied a note on the table. He plucked it up and scanned it rapidly.

"Karin and Yuzu are working on their school projects at their friends' homes and won't be back until six this evening," he reported.

"Oh dear. I hope they didn't get caught in the rain." Orihime looked out the window and sneezed again. She was standing in a small puddle of water; they all were.

"So there's no one else at home then?" Renji asked, squeezing out his long ponytail over the kitchen sink.

"Nope, just us," Ichigo answered, looking at Orihime and not seeing the knowing smile on Rukia's lips.

"I don't mind cooking dinner, Ichigo-kun," Orihime managed to get out before she sneezed again.

"First things first. I'll get towels for you all."

"Renji and I will be fine once we get out of our gigai, Ichigo," Rukia reminded him. "But Orihime should have a hot shower."

"Oh no, that's not neces-"

"Rukia's right. You're sneezing as it is."

Ignoring her half hearted protests, he chivvied her upstairs, pointed out the bathroom and told her where the clean towels were before going to his room to exchange his wet clothes for dry ones. When he came out, he could hear the shower running and went back downstairs, trying not to picture Orihime standing under the hot water, surrounded by clouds of steam...

In the kitchen, Rukia was switching on the kettle while Renji was staring at a Hell butterfly perched on his finger. Seeing their dripping gigai hanging by the door, Ichigo pushed the floor mat under them to soak up the growing puddle and quickly mopped up the water they had tracked in, even on the stairs.

When he returned to the kitchen, the butterfly had disappeared and Renji didn't look pleased.

"I have to return to Soul Society at once," he reported. "Kuchiki- _taicho_  has just assigned me to lead a mission."

"I think I'll go back with you," Rukia said, directing a sly look at Ichigo.

"Eh?" Renji's eyebrows went up. "This is a Squad Six mission."

"I have to deliver the soul pills to Squad Twelve anyway," Rukia said, still giving Ichigo that same sly look.

"There's no need for you to follow Renji back."

"There's no need for the rush - ow!"

Ichigo and Renji had spoken at the same time, but it was Renji's ribs that suffered the poke of a sharp finger.

"We should leave them alone," Rukia hissed in a loud whisper as she withdrew her finger.

"Oh. Riiiiiiight," Renji dragged out the word and smirked as Ichigo turned red.

"It's fine, Rukia. You can stay here. Hey, are you listening to me?"

Rukia had used her  _zanpakuto_  to open a  _Senkaimon_  right in the middle of the kitchen, two more butterflies fluttering out.

"Look, Orihime and I really shouldn't-" Ichigo tried again, but Rukia cut him off.

"You can thank us by keeping our gigai for us," she told him blithely. "We'll collect it on our next trip here. Bye!"

With that, the two Shinigami went through the gates, Renji's 'Don't do anything  _I_  wouldn't do...' floating out before the gate closed and disappeared.

"Great," Ichigo muttered and ran a hand through his damp hair, not knowing if he should be pleased or not.

The 'click' from the kettle caught his attention. He measured tea leaves into two mugs and poured boiling water over them. Then he realised he hadn't given Orihime anything dry to wear so he grabbed the mugs and headed back upstairs.

Just as he reached the landing outside his room, the bathroom door opened and there she was, clad in nothing but a bath towel.

"Ichigo-kun!" Blushing, Orihime hitched her towel higher. "I thought I felt... something?"

"Ah. You did." Also blushing, Ichigo tried not to stare at the deep cleavage that was starting to collect water droplets from her hair. "Renji just got a mission from Byakuya so he and Rukia... uh, left."

"Oh. So we're alone now?"

"Yeah."

They stared at each other again, Ichigo's grip on the mug handles tightening. Then he cleared his throat.

"I'll get you something to wear."

He went inside his room and set the mugs on his desk. Since nothing of Karin or Yuzu's would fit, he opened his clothes cupboard and pulled out the first thing that came to hand - one of his long sleeved winter school shirts that Yuzu had ironed just yesterday.

"I can't wear that," Orihime protested at once, hovering at the doorway. "It's ironed so beautifully, and my hair's all wet!"

Ichigo nodded and kept back the shirt. Then he realised she was still standing outside his room and raised his eyebrows at her.

"You can come in, you know," he said.

Smiling, Orihime stepped inside his room, still clutching the towel as she looked around.

With his heart beating a little faster, Ichigo pulled out an old round necked T-shirt in rust red and held it out, their fingers brushing as she took it. He cleared his throat.

"It's uh, one of my-"

"Sleeping shirts?" Orihime finished for him, her eyes twinkling.

Ichigo nodded solemnly, his eyes warm.

"I'll go out so you can change-"

"It's fine, I'll just pull it on here," Orihime said, pushing her arms through the sleeves and pulling the garment over her head.

And then it happened.

The corner of the towel which she had tucked under one arm slipped out and the towel loosened. In slow motion, it unwrapped itself, peeling away from her body. With the hem of the T-shirt two inches above it and seeming to fall at the same rate as the towel, a stunned Ichigo was treated to brief glimpses of sheer heavenly delight.

Two round, gorgeous breasts with pink nipples.

A tiny waist with a pretty navel in the exact centre.

Gently flaring hips, and in the middle of that...

His brain almost short circuited in the tiny instant between the towel dropping to the floor and the T-shirt falling to its full length, just long enough to cover the essentials. Mouth agape and face burning, he jerked his gaze up to see Orihime as wide eyed, open mouthed and red cheeked as he was. She quickly bent down to scoop up the fallen towel and clutched it to her.

"Erm."

Ichigo blinked.

"I, uh... you sit down, I'll get the hairdryer."

He sounded like he hadn't drunk water for days. Clearing his throat again, he brushed past her. Inside the twins' room, he took a deep breath to clear his head before grabbing the hairdryer and a hairbrush.

When he returned, Orihime was sitting at his desk and smiling at the little daruma doll on the shelf, her cheeks still pink and her hands pressed between her thighs to keep the hem of the shirt in place.

Trying not to stare at pale, shapely thighs, Ichigo plugged in the hairdryer and switched it on. The high pitched whine filled the somewhat awkward silence as he started drying her hair, lifting the wet, silky strands with his fingers (and forgoing the hairbrush), his mind full of the tantalising sights he had just seen.

Orihime was still staring at the doll, as if holding a silent conversation with it.

Ichigo could just imagine how  _that_  would go.

_"Ichigo-kun's grades have improved. Thank you for all your hard work."_

_"Hah! That boy spends half his time mooning about you!"_

_"Oh. Well, uhm... I'm sure he's doing his best."_

_"It's a wonder he even managed to finish his assignments on time!"_

_"Oh. Thanks to you, I'm sure."_

_"Of course. He took ages to decide where to take you for your birthday, you know!"_

Then soft fingers curled around his wrist and Ichigo saw Orihime smiling up at him.

"That's enough, thank you," she said, speaking loud enough to be heard. "I'd better let my hair dry naturally since I didn't apply any conditioner earlier."

Ichigo nodded, switching off the hairdryer and setting it down. The resultant silence seemed unnaturally loud as they stared at each other, Ichigo's eyes drifting to her thighs again.

"Maybe you  _should_  wear my school shirt. It's longer than this one."

"It's fine, Ichigo-kun. My clothes will dry in - oh, they're still in the bathroom!"

"I'll go put them in the dryer now."

"I could do that-"

"No. I will." Glad of a distraction, Ichigo went to grab his wet sweater and jeans from the floor beside the bed and left, calling "I'll just be a minute" over his shoulder.

It wasn't until he was tossing their clothes into the dryer that he realised why she had protested. Her underwear was among them. Well, so was his boxers, but... he found himself holding a pink coloured bra with lace cups far bigger than Karin or Yuzu's. Giving himself a shake, he quickly bundled it and a matching panty into a washing net before tossing it in with the rest and pressing the Start button, his face the same shade of pink.

\- o -

When Ichigo returned to his room, Orihime was sipping tea from one mug. She handed him the other.

"Thank you."

He went to sit on his bed, unconsciously committing to memory the wondrous sight of his girlfriend clad in his T-shirt (and nothing else), and sitting in his desk chair. When she blushed and crossed her legs self consciously, Ichigo caught another glimpse of something he wasn't supposed to and choked on his tea.

"Oh! Are you alright?" Orihime exclaimed, face flaming as she quickly put down the mug and uncrossed her legs to get up, treating Ichigo to yet another view.

He nodded, holding up his free hand as he coughed a few more times before mock glaring at her.

"Yeah, you should be," he muttered. "You're driving me crazy."

Orihime's lips parted in surprise and she giggled. Then she ducked her head to sniff at the shirt.

"It smells of you," she commented.

"What? But Yuzu's already washed it."

"I know. But it still does. Just a bit. And I wasn't complaining, Ichigo-kun."

"Ah."

It was still pouring outside, rain lashing against the large windows near the bed. They stared at each other, very much aware that they were alone right now.

Then Ichigo bent down to set his mug on the floor to one side before standing up, holding out one hand in silent invitation. Without hesitation, Orihime set her mug down and stood up as well.

They met halfway in that two feet of space between desk and bed, kissing the moment they were within arm's reach. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Orihime's back while she stood on tiptoe, leaning into him with her fingers around his neck.

She felt like a bundle of the softest, sweetest piece of heaven in his arms. And if he didn't stop kissing her or hugging her soon, he would be touching her in places he wasn't supposed to. Not now.

With a groan, Ichigo released her and stepped back, turning away to run both hands through his damp hair. Then he looked back at her, taking in her wide grey eyes, flushed cheeks, pink lips and - his gaze slid downwards - taut nipples.

"This isn't a good idea."

"I know. But I also know that I'm safe with you, Ichigo-kun."

"Are you sure?"

Orihime nodded.

Ichigo stared at her and then his lips quirked. He reached for her again, arms going around her waist and slowly pulling her close. He took a step back and then another until the backs of his knees touched the bed. Then he sat down and lay on his back, bringing her with him, his feet still flat on the floor.

Cupping her face with his hands, he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her deeply, allowing their tongue to touch and play until the kiss went beyond what they had exchanged on her birthday. When they finally broke apart for air, panting a bit, Orihime raised her upper body, trembling arms locked at the elbows to keep from collapsing onto him.

Ichigo knew she could feel how aroused he was, with their hips pressed so close together. But she hadn't moved away. He slid his hands over her shoulders, halfway down her back and then to each side before stopping.

Waiting for permission.

Biting her lip, Orihime gave a jerky nod.

With a soft, pleased 'huff' leaving his lips, Ichigo slid his hands inwards to her chest. She had generous breasts, but his hands were big enough that they fitted perfectly in his palms. Her blush deepened as her nipples pebbled further against his palms.

He couldn't help smiling at that, squeezing her curves once, twice, before going around to her back once more, palms flat against the T-shirt and sliding lower and lower... until his fingers encountered smooth, bare skin.

The T-shirt had ridden up.

They both froze in place.

"Orihime." Ichigo's voice came out sounding almost pained. He splayed his fingers over her buttocks and tugged her forward.

"Ahh!"

They stared at each other, cheeks flushed red and lips parted, intense brown gazing into startled grey.

Then Ichigo tugged her forward again. And again. Orihime's eyes fluttered shut as she moaned, her breath left her lips in a shivering rush.

"Orihime?"

"I-Ichigo-kun. I... we... shouldn't-"

For one heartbeat, Ichigo's fingers tightened almost painfully on her flesh and then he grunted and yanked his hands away, arms falling limply to the bed.

"You're right. We shouldn't," he said grimly. He waited until she had scrambled off him before sitting up and getting to his feet. He didn't have to look down to know the front of his shorts was tented, from the swift glance Orihime directed there before looking down.

"Stay here," he told her.

"Why? Where are you going?"

"Bathroom. Back in five minutes."

Without waiting for an answer, he swung around and left the room, torn between taking a cold shower to cool his ardour... or taking care of it by other means.

\- o -

The dryer was done. Orihime opened the door and pulled out the handful of clothes, now warm and dry. She was pleased to find that Ichigo had actually put her underwear in a small net bag, no doubt used for Karin and Yuzu's underwear.

"I'll go change back into my clothes," she told Ichigo. "Shall I put your shirt in the laundry basket?"

Ichigo was measuring out rice, but he looked up and shook his head, giving her his crooked smile.

"On the bed, please. I'm wearing it tonight. "

Smiling, Orihime exited the kitchen, resisting the urge to tug the back of the T-shirt lower when she felt his gaze following her up the stairs.

\- o -

Karin and Yuzu came home not long after, excited to find out that Orihime would be eating with them, and that dinner preparations were well underway.

"Ichigo-kun helped so there wasn't much for me to do," Orihime said, brushing aside their thanks with a laugh.

Yuzu had already thawed some chicken thighs and taken out a pack of curry. All Orihime had to do was season and saute the chicken, some chopped onion, carrot and potato - which made her share a smile with Ichigo - before adding the curry paste. She also made tofu miso soup and  _tamagoyaki_  or rolled up layers of cooked egg.

With Isshin joining them for dinner, the meal was both cheerful and noisy as he, Karin and Yuzu praised Orihime's cooking to the skies. Ichigo tried his best to ignore Yuzu's hints and Karin's smirks, but jumped up to tackle his father when he went sobbing to Masaki's portrait about talented daughters-in-law and impending grandchildren.

He left a pouting Isshin looking for a band aid and sat back down, reaching for Orihime's hand under the table as they shared a secretive smile. They had come pretty close to making the latter a distinct possibility this afternoon, but Orihime knew her boyfriend was both trustworthy and responsible.

She had made so many wonderful memories today with some of the best ones happening in his bedroom. Later tonight, she would lie in bed and relive each and every one of them, but for now, she resolved to enjoy both dinner and company.

\- Story End -

**A/N:**  Thank you for reading! I know, this is one of the most cliche of cliches involving rainy weather, wet clothes, slipping towels and the heroine wearing the hero's shirt. But with IchiHime being a couple, it would be remiss of me not to write at least one story in this vein, right?

I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review :)


End file.
